··Corazón bajo el filo··
by Underword
Summary: Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido.
1. chapter 1

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary: Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido.** **Género: Romance/ Drama/ Aventura/ Misterio/ Humor**

 **Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Bankotsu. Sango x Miroku. Inuyasha x Kikyō**

 **Raiting: M**

 **-hablar-**

 ***expresión***

- _pensamientos-_

 **N/A: En esta historia transcurre mucho más antes que la saga de los Shichinintai (Grupo de los Siete), o sea que Inuyasha y su grupo no los conocen todavía y Kagome no sabe de Bankotsu. Muy pronto me adelantaré en la aparición de ellos.**

 **Les cuento que la mejor saga que he visto de Inuyasha fue la saga del Grupo de los Siete Guerreros, la primera vez que vi a Bankotsu aparecer me he enamorado de este personaje (es que a veces tengo cierta tendencia en gustarme los chicos malos jeje, se convirtió en mi personaje favorito) además que me parece genial su estilo de lucha con su Banryū (es mucho más genial que Inuyasha con su Tetsusaiga, para mí) y su muerte me dejó con mucha tristeza (en ese momento odié mucho más al maldito de Naraku, argh! Como odio a esa maldita araña!) también peor me cayó Inuyasha por menospreciar los sentimientos de Kagome además que la dejó para buscar a Kikyō cuando en verdad fue una trampa impuesta por Naraku, si fuera Kagome no dejaría que menosprecie así mis sentimientos así que en este fic haré que Inuyasha sufra por eso como castigo (Muajaja *risa malvada*).**

 **A pesar que la pareja Bankotsu y Kagome sea crack a mí me gusta mucho, fue gracias a los fic's geniales que me los he leído especialmente el fic "MÁS QUE EL DESTINO" de Ángel O. me encantó muchísimo que hizo que me enamorara aún más de esta pareja incluso me lo he leído muchas veces jeje.**

 **Es mi primer fic que escribo de Inuyasha, así que les pido perdón si encuentran cierta torpeza respecto a la narración y algunos diálogos de los personajes de Inuyasha, quisiera hacer todo lo posible en respetar la personalidad de cada uno.**

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.**

\--

 **··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **Prólogo**

Había creído que todo iba a ser menos doloroso con quedarse a su lado, aún sabiendo que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, lo decidió sin importar qué.

No sabía sí realmente era una masoquista, pero no podía negar cuánto lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo quisiera nunca iba a ser amada por él de la misma forma que ama a ella.

 _-Ki-kiyō… ¿está viva? –_

Siempre estaría a la sombra de su encarnación, de la mujer del pasado que era la dueña del corazón del hanyou.

Él se fue…se fue para buscarla…a pesar que había una mínima posibilidad que estuviera viva, se fue igual…

Ahora, supo que aquello no era verdad…se trató de una trampa sencillamente tejida por la malvada mente del enemigo para quitarle al hanyou de su camino, dejándola indefensa y débil a merced de su oscuro plan.

-Inuyasha…no vendrá…-

Era una dura realidad que tenía que aceptar.

Lo único que Kagome podía sentir en su pecho era el peso del dolor y decepción dominando su corazón, sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en una oscuridad manchando su inmaculada alma.

El corazón de su amado hanyou, su querido Inuyasha pertenece y sigue perteneciendo a Kikyō únicamente.

Prefirió a Kikyō…prefirió a un cadáver viviente que a ella…prefirió a una ilusión del pasado que a ella…

Tenía que aceptarlo…

Que ella no era nada más que una sombra de aquella poderosa sacerdotisa no-muerta.

Nada más que eso era…

Por mucho que llamara por su nombre, sentía que esta vez…Inuyasha no aparecerá para salvarla…

 _-No es tan malo odiar…-_

Odiar a Inuyasha. Odiar a Kikyō.

Las palabras de aquella nueva extensión de Naraku llamada Hakudoshi la estaba tentando, por mucho que su conciencia le decía que eso estaba mal, el lado oscuro de aquel ser del mal la estaba arrastrando a un pensamiento malicioso…

Kagome se cuestionaba aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad iba a odiarlos? ¿Odiar a Inuyasha por no corresponderle y preferir a Kikyō? ¿Odiar a Kikyō por ser la dueña del corazón de Inuyasha?

Sentía una molestia ligera albergar en su corazón, pero había algo más que sólo "odio"…había alguien más en su interior que aligeraba ese dolor y sufrimiento que le impedía llegar al odio.

Ese alguien era…

 **BOOOMMM!!**

El violento sonido a estruendo la sacó de la realidad, fue una explosión que voló las paredes de madera, la conmoción provocó que los esbirros de Naraku se descuidaran y Kagome finalmente logró liberarse de aquel bebé.

Con lentitud su vista viajó a la persona que apareció de esa manera sorpresiva.

¿Será…Inuyasha?

No, ahora que veía contra la luz podía visualizar muy bien sus facciones y esa persona no era el hanyou que tanto había esperado que apareciera a rescatarla.

Sino era él…

-T-Tú…-susurro sin poder creerlo.

-Mph…-esos ojos fríos y serios, esa característica sonrisa torcida de arrogancia…

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Kagome no podía evitar sentir felicidad de verlo nuevamente y finalmente, cayó en la inconsciencia.

Él vino por ella…

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **N/A: Y bueno, que les pareció con el prólogo? Se que se ve corto pero decidí poner como comienzo de esta historia, esta es la parte del episodio en donde comenzó a caerme muy mal Inuyasha, la narración de este capítulo es mi perspectiva desde Kagome por el dolor que sintió cuando Inu la dejó…y supongo que ya adivinaron quién era no? Muy pronto verán como las cosas se han tornado así, un "giro del destino" jeje. Espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto escribiré el capítulo siguiente. Nos vemos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: el deseo de un corazón roto

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido.

 **Género: Romance/ Drama/ Aventura/ Misterio/ Humor**

 **Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Bankotsu. Sango x Miroku. Inuyasha x Kikyō**

 **Raiting: M**

-hablar-

 _-pensamientos_ -

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.**

* * *

 **··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **Capítulo I: el deseo de un corazón roto**

Estúpido Inuyasha.

De nuevo se encontraba en esta situación, molesta, celosa, decepcionada y adolorida.

No era la primera vez que se sentía así.

Todos sus amigos conocían la razón de su malestar.

Inuyasha, el hanyou del que estaba enamorada (finalmente aceptaba esa verdad) nuevamente se encontró con Kikyō.

No sabía ni porqué decidió seguirlo y entrar en la barrera espiritual, tampoco encontraba la razón de haberse quedado mirando aquella escena donde el hanyou abrazaba a la sacerdotisa de barro con ternura infinita y un profundo amor declarado.

Un amor donde no hacía falta las palabras, tan sólo el gesto y pequeñas acciones lo demostraban. Y ella…como una tonta se quedaba plantada sin ninguna habla, fue descubierta de inmediato y sin querer encararlos por encontrarlos en una situación en la que no debió mirar…se fue corriendo.

No quería seguir más en este lugar.

Se despidió rápidamente de sus amigos con la excusa que tenía que regresar a su época para buscar más provisiones además que había perdido suficientes días de clases suponiendo también los exámenes.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo no necesitaron preguntar la razón de su molestia, así que para evitar pesar aún más el dolor de su amiga no preguntaron nada al respecto y la despidieron cálidamente deseándola suerte con sus exámenes. Kagome estaba agradecida por eso, al menos, sus amigos la comprendían muy bien, les prometió que regresaría dentro de unos 5 días.

Mientras se encaminaba al pozo, la pelinegra se hundió en sus pensamientos.

Debería dejar de seguir pensando en Inuyasha.

Decidió permanecer a su lado sin importar que sus sentimientos por él no sean correspondidos.

Aún así, le seguía doliendo ver como aquel hanyou dueño de sus pensamientos compartía momentos románticos con su encarnación. Era claro ver que ellos tenían una historia que los había separado de una manera trágica y por una broma del destino, nuevamente se reunieron.

Hubo malentendidos entre ambos, ahora que sabían que ninguno de los dos cometió traición alguna, debían continuar donde habían dejado pendiente.

Cómo podía ganar a eso.

No importa cuánto lo ame, cuánto demuestre lo mucho que lo quiere jamás será la dueña de su corazón.

No era nada más que la sombra de aquella hermosa y poderosa sacerdotisa.

Ya no podía seguir con esto.

Pero… ¿cómo?…era imposible librarse de este hilo invisible que la ataba con Inuyasha.

¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan doloroso?

Muchos decían que era hermoso experimentarlo, tener sentimientos por alguien hace que te aferres a ese vínculo y desarrollen una relación profunda. Pero también, se convierte en algo doloroso y triste cuando uno cae en una dura realidad que esos sentimientos no son correspondidos.

Sería mucho más fácil si dejara de amar a Inuyasha…

Sin embargo, no podía…no.

Sería fácil si llegara a enamorarse de alguien más…aunque eso era imposible.

A veces se pregunta por qué no se había enamorado con alguien como Hōjō, que era bueno, amable, amistoso y se preocupaba por ella incluso le regalaba cosas para ayudarla con sus "enfermedades" ridículas que su abuelo inventaba.

Suspiró por enésimas antes de saltar finalmente dentro del pozo, fue envuelta por la luz azul suspendiéndose por el aire para luego llegar a su época finalmente.

Lo que Kagome no sintió fue a una cierta persona que la siguió en su camino al pozo y luego se detuvo en cuánto sintió el aroma de ella desvanecerse, supo que volvió a casa.

Esto no era la primera vez que ella se iba luego de haberlo visto.

-¿No vas por ella? –le cuestionó una fría voz.

Él volteó a verla fijamente, la había olvidado por un momento.

-Podría pero eso le causaría molestias, ellos ya me hicieron saber –le respondió con cierto pesar, se sentía culpable que nuevamente lo haya visto con la persona que fue su primer amor y lo seguía siendo aunque estaba confundido- Kikyō…yo –trató de explicar su abrupta acción.

-La amas ¿cierto? –aquello no sonó una cuestión de parte de la aludida, era una afirmación.

-La amo…-le respondió para continuar- pero como una amiga…-declaró cabizbajo.

Kikyō pudo notar la tensión en los gestos y en las palabras de Inuyasha, no necesitaba adivinar que él se encontraba indeciso. Por más que le dijera la misma respuesta, estaba segura que su corazón estaba presente ella y su reencarnación.

Sabía que no ocupaba del todo el espacio del amor de su querido hanyou, estaba dividido entre dos mujeres que pesar de ser la misma persona eran totalmente diferentes ahora.

Inuyasha sabía que la persona que estaba a su lado era aquella que la había amado, pero su cuerpo no era lo mismo. Es como si tras su muerte, se llevó todo lo que era de ella…su cálida mirada…su calor…su corazón bondadoso y compasivo…ahora lo único que le quedaba eran sólo recuerdos de un pasado, un reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue Kikyō.

No necesitó más palabras, porque sus gestos fueron suficientes para ella. Así que sin más preámbulos, la sacerdotisa decidió reemprender su solitario viaje.

-Kikyō…-llamó el hanyou- ¿Tienes que irte ahora? –a pesar que la respuesta sería obvia no quería que se fuera, tal vez sea porque extrañaba la calidez de su presencia que ahora carecía o porque no quería lidiar con el vacío de su corazón tras la marcha de Kagome.

La susodicha volteó a verlo.

-Debo irme…tengo que poner fin con algo que no he logrado terminar –

Aquellas palabras era claro lo que se estaba refiriendo, Kikyō iba en búsqueda de Naraku y enmendar su error de haber salvado al humano que dio origen a ese ser maligno. Mientra él tenga el corazón de Onigumo, el bandido que se había enamorado de ella todavía tenía la oportunidad de poner fin a su existencia.

-Puedo ayudarte con tu venganza…tenemos un enemigo en común y así no tendrás que seguir sufriendo por eso…-

-Inuyasha…-la llamó despacio- Esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma…es un error que he cometido en mi vida pasada y debo corregirlo cueste lo que cueste…-volteó para verlo- No tienes que hacerlo por deuda…

Aquellas palabras frías de la sacerdotisa le afectaron, pero no porque estaba dolido sino porque parecía que no confiaba lo suficiente y de alguna manera lo tomaba como si quisiera cumplir su promesa, en lugar de asumir que lo hacía por ella.

-Kikyō –

-Nos veremos otra vez, Inuyasha –las serpientes cazadoras de almas envolvieron a la sacerdotisa antigua seguida de una luz intensa que obligó al hanyou a cubrir sus ojos para evitar ser lastimados.

-¡Kikyō! –la llamó, esta charla no había terminado, al menos no para él.

Al volver la oscuridad, la sacerdotisa ya no estaba.

Nuevamente, Inuyasha se sintió solo, vacío al ver que las mujeres dueñas de su corazón partieron a sus propios rumbos.

Se sentía impotente por causa de su indecisión, quería ayudar a Kikyō pero no podía dejar sola a Kagome porque cada vez que lo hacía, los enemigos no dudaban de aprovecharse de eso y atacarla.

No podía amar a dos mujeres a la vez, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería dejar a ninguna de las dos, por mucho que lo correcto sería tomar una decisión.

Estaba confundido, sabía que estaba haciendo sufrir a Kagome por estar con Kikyō también por pensar en Kagome, Kikyō asumía que la amaba también a pesar que lo negara muchas veces.

¿Qué podía hacer con este problema?

Sin más animo, decidió regresar al campamento con su grupo aún sabiendo que estaban enfadados con él por el estado de Kagome. Se sentía muy mal por eso, no podía negar que era su culpa.

Miró por última vez el pozo devorador de huesos antes de continuar su partida.

Tras regresar a casa, Kagome se sintió aliviada con el menor peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por un momento, se olvidó de su tristeza y empezó a enfocarse en su rutina diaria, tenía que ponerse al día con la escuela y pedir apuntes a sus amigas.

Pese la presión de muchas tareas que ha perdido en estos días de ausencia que estuvo en el Sengoku, no podía encontrar la mejor manera para olvidarse de sus problemas amorosos así que no se quejaba por eso.

Luego de haber comido la deliciosa cena preparada por su madre, tomado un increíble baño de agua caliente se tiró cómodamente en su cama de su recámara.

Había sido un día largo en el Sengoku, no hubo más pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku excepto la extraña aura maligna que estuvo vagando en una dirección indicada por el Sarugami*.

Aunque, el paradero del mayor enemigo no era algo que preocupaba sus pensamientos. Estando encerrada a solas en su habitación, nuevamente le invadían de una manera traicionera recuerdos de la escena que había presenciado entre su querido hanyou y su encarnación.

Dolor y tristeza era lo único que sentía.

Con cierto desanimo se levantó de la cama para encaminarse por la ventana para abrir y dejar entrar aire fresco. La leve y cálida brisa nocturna de alguna manera logró esbozarle una sonrisa, admiró el cielo nocturno como si lo contemplara por primera vez.

Debido que su casa se situaba junto al templo había pocas luces artificiales iluminando, por lo tanto, no había mucha contaminación lumínica para impedirle mirar con claridad el cielo en las noches.

Era precioso verlo, a pesar de haberlo admirado en muchas ocasiones en el Sengoku aún podía sentir alguna sensación de alivio. En medio de aquel velo oscuro adornado de brillantes astros pudo divisar entre ellos una estrella fugaz perderse por el horizonte.

-Nagareboshi* -

Había escuchado de parte de su madre, que si llegabas a ver una estrella fugaz podías pedir un deseo. Aquella idea siempre le consideró absurda, después de todo ¿qué tenía que ver que una estrella que cae del cielo conceda algún deseo? A pesar de su escepticismo pensamiento, ¿qué podía perder si lo intentara?

Antes de formular su deseo, en su mente le regresaron traicioneramente el recuerdo del encuentro entre Inuyasha y Kikyō.

 _-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar ese momento? ¿Por qué tiene que dolerme tanto?_ –pensó con mucho pesar- _Inuyasha…baka*… ¿Por qué igual he decidido permanecer a tu lado? Me dolería menos si no te hubiera conocido…no, eso está muy mal_ –se sintió mal por tener ese pensamiento- _Sería mucho mejor si me enamorara de otra persona…me dolería menos así no estaría atada a ti y podías estar muy feliz con Kikyō…y yo…tal vez estaría muy feliz con esa persona_ –Kagome no entendía porqué estaba pensando algo así, tal vez sea por dolor o despecho. Pero estaba cansada de sufrir por lo mismo, no quería sentir así nunca más, no quería seguir con lo mismo. Quería mucho a Inuyasha, eso no lo podía negar pero…tenía que cambiar.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y decidió pedir su deseo, lo primero que cruzó en su mente.

- _Quisiera enamorarme de alguien más…que me haga olvidar de este dolor y pueda ser feliz con él_ –

Después de esperar unos ratos que llegó a pensar que fueron eternos, la chica abrió los ojos resignada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se reprochó mentalmente sintiéndose decepcionada- No creo que esto funcione por mucho que anhele algo así…

Rendida la chica se cambió su habitual ropa por su cómodo pijama, se adentró en su cama y se dejó caer en manos del Morfeo.

Lo que Kagome no se dio cuenta fue que al momento de pedir su deseo, los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon que se encontraban resguardados en su pequeño frasquito brillaron intensamente que duró poco tiempo hasta apagarse.

La pelinegra desconocía la clase de poder que tenía los fragmentos de aquella codiciada joya, un poder que tiene la posibilidad de conceder lo imposible gracias a la intensidad de los sentimientos de su actual dueña y que la llevaría a una mañana incierta y desconocida.

Había perdido la cuenta que ya habían transcurrido 5 días exactos, ya era sábado eso significaba que era hora de volver al Sengoku. Luego de haber asistido a clase otra vez, fue suficiente para despejar su mente de sus preocupaciones a pesar que no encontró explicaciones a sus amigas acerca de otra de las enfermedades inventadas por su abuelo.

-Creo que eso es todo –se dijo luego de cargarse las provisiones para compartir con sus amigos, algunas medicinas en caso de posibles heridas y comidas…pensaba en llevar sus libros para continuar con el estudio pero desistió, no quería cargar demás.

-Ittekimasu!* -saludó Kagome a su familia para partir directamente al santuario donde se ubicaba su pozo.

-Itterashai*, Kagome! –saludó su madre con una sonrisa a su hija.

-Cuídate, ne-chan –saludó Souta su pequeño hermano.

-Que te vaya bien, Kagome –despidió su abuelo.

-Eso haré, nos vemos –

Después de dar unos pasos, Kagome fijó su vista en el Goshinboku* nostalgia le invadió en ese mismo instante. Aquel árbol fue donde conoció a Inuyasha que yacía sellado por una flecha sagrada…ese momento fue el comienzo de todo. Se había preguntado…qué hubiera pasado si no lo hubiese conocido en ese momento…o haber aparecido en una época diferente…

-Pero, ¿de qué rayos estoy hablando? –se reprochó mentalmente, ahora sí que estaba pensando en cosas extrañas y sin sentido- Debe ser por la ansiedad que siento por encontrarme con Inuyasha…-quizás sea eso, horas antes se había sentido renuente si eso significaba volver a ver a su hanyou después de haberlo pillado…- Mejor dejo de pensar eso otra vez o no voy a querer volver –

Llegando a dónde estaba ubicado el pozo, la chica tomó con fuerza su mochila y sin más palabras, se lanzó hacia el pozo.

Se vio envuelta por una luz, sólo que esta vez, la luz era rosada por la intensidad que emanaba los fragmentos de la perla guardadas celosamente dentro de su uniforme.

Esto era extraño, nunca había visto los fragmentos brillando de esa manera. ¿Será que estaba sucediendo algo extraño?

Al caer cuidadosamente por el suelo, supo que había sido trasportada al Sengoku. Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de los fragmentos.

-Debió ser mi imaginación –se dijo para sí.

Salió a duras penas del pozo, lanzó su mochila al suelo para salir sin problemas de ahí. Giró su vista en diferentes direcciones al darse cuenta de la falta de una presencia familiar.

- _Qué extraño, Inuyasha no está aquí_ –el hanyou siempre estaba esperándola cerca del pozo, sin importar de las peleas y discusiones que han tenido la mayoría de las veces. Lo que más le dolía era que Inuyasha no fue para buscarla o darle explicación alguna- _Baka Inuyasha_ –ya verá a ese hanyou cuando lo vea, le propinará sus merecidos "¡Al suelo!" si llega a irritarla.

La colegiala caminó hacia la aldea esperando encontrar a sus amigos junto con la vieja Kaede, lo que no pasó desapercibido fue la extraña reacción de los habitantes junto con varios murmullos teñidos de desconfianza en el aire.

-¿Quién es ella, no parece de aquí? –

-Está usando un atuendo extraño –

-¿S-será acaso una espía? –

-Espero que no sea un yōkai…-

- _¿Qué les pasa a todo el mundo?_ –Kagome de pronto sentía como si volviera para atrás, la primera vez que llegó a esta aldea. Con el paso del tiempo, la gente fue acostumbrándose a su presencia incluyendo los "curiosos" artefactos que se traía consigo, pero ahora…es como si los habitantes no la reconocieran y la veían como una completa extraña- _Acaso… ¿no me reconocen? –_

-Señorita… -sintió que uno de los aldeanos se le había acercado con cautela- Disculpa…pero ¿qué les trae aquí en nuestra aldea? –

-¿Q-qué? –cuestionó la colegiala incomprendida- ¿No me reconocen? Soy Kagome Higurashi…-

-Kagome? –cuestionó una señora mayor- Lo sentimos señorita, pero no sabemos quién es usted.

Esto la dejó más desconcertada.

-Soy Kagome, ¿no han escuchado de mí? –siguió cuestionando la muchacha tratando de no alterarse. Esto debía ser una broma- ¿No han visto a Miroku, Sango, Shippo o Inuyasha? –si hubo alguna clase de malentendido, esperaba que sus amigos la sacaran de sus dudas.

-Inuyasha? –los aldeanos se tensaron al escuchar el nombre de aquel desalmado hanyou- ¿Conoce usted a Inuyasha? –

Tras ver cómo los aldeanos se veían tensos y atemorizados por haber mencionado al hanyou, Kagome comenzó a ver que algo estaba mal.

-Bueno…yo…-

-Debe ser una yōkai también…sí está relacionada con Inuyasha –

-No podemos correr riesgo, que tal si vino a liberarlo? –

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Espera…"¿liberarlo?" –no pudo evitar preguntar qué significaba ante el último mencionado.

-Lo siento, señorita. Pero debemos llevarla con la sacerdotisa Kaede –

-Eh? –

Kagome no tardó en estar en el centro de la aldea con las manos y pies atadas, esto era como un deja vu. Era como haber vuelto desde el principio de todo.

- _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué sucedió con Inuyasha? ¿Por qué nadie me reconoce? ¿Dónde están los demás?_ –esto estaba mal, muy mal. No entendía porqué llegó a esta situación, no encontraba explicación alguna de porqué todos parecían verla como un enemigo así tampoco las ausencias de sus compañeros de aventura.

-Guarden silencio todos, aquí viene la Sacerdotisa Kaede –

Los aldeanos conglomerados en el centro, se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Kagome aguardó, al menos encontrándose con Kaede podía darle explicaciones del asunto y muy pronto esta confusión terminaría.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Lo que vio Kagome la dejó sin palabras, abrió ampliamente los ojos y no tardó en tornar una mueca de total sorpresa.

-Kaede- basan* -tartamudeó la pelinegra.

-Kaede-basan? –repitió la pregunta una sacerdotisa de apariencia joven, cabello largo color negro recogido con una cinta blanca, parche cubriendo un ojo derecho vestida con traje de sacerdotisa.

-EHHHHH!? –gritó la colegiala, esto debía ser un sueño. Una pesadilla. Una muy mala broma de su cabeza.

¿Por qué llegó a esto?

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Diccionario**

 **Baka= idiota**

 **Basan= abuela o vieja**

 **Hanyou= medio demonio**

 **Nagareboshi= estrella fugaz o cometa**

 **Goshinboku= árbol sagrado**

 **Sarugami= dios mono**

 **Ittekimasu= me voy**

 **Itterashai= Cuando la persona escuchó tu saludo, también es sinónimo de "Cuídate"**

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo del fic, muy pronto trataré de escribir el segundo capítulo, no les diré en donde aparecerá Bankotsu pero no tardaré. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado el prólogo. Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes con este capítulo, traté de hacerlo en la aplicación de mi celu Fanfiction pero no podía transcribir la historia en "Document Manager" porque se mostraba incompleta y no llegaba más palabras así que lo siento mucho por eso, por eso publico en otros medios donde no tengo ningún problema de publicar esos son Wattpad y AO3 que lo encontrarán en mi página de perfil o en el link que publico en el grupo de Facebook "Círculo Mercenario".**

 **Agradezco a los reviews:**

 **Flemy Speeddraw:** muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya sorprendido y gustado mucho la pareja BankKag. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas con esta historia.

 **Vivi neko:** Claro que seguiré con la historia, estaré al tanto de escribirlo y publicarlo cada vez que pueda Gracias por el review me motiva seguir escribiendo.

 **Ritsu DSU:** tu review en serio me dejó motivada, muchísimas gracias y estoy contenta de escribirlo. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería que Kagome y Bnakotsu se hayan conocido mucho antes de la serie porque eso daría un toque diferente a la historia, todavía sigo pensando en los detalles respecto a la idea pero haré lo máximo por publicar los capítulos de esta pareja. Por supuesto que sí haré sufrir a Inuyasha, él se lo merece por hacerle sufrir a la pobre Kagome muy pronto verás como le doy su castigo muajaja.

 **Yuzuki-sendoh:** No hay de qué, gracias por dejarme review, a mí también me encanta esta inusual pero bella pareja, trataré de hacer aparecer en cuanto antes Bankotsu y verás como avanzará la relación entre ellos, me será cierto reto respecto a la personalidad de Bankotsu pero lo intentaré. Haré todo lo posible en respetar las características de cada personaje.

 **Nightmare96:** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el prólogo y trataré todo lo posible de actualizar la historia, si quieres puedes pasarte por mis cuentas que tengo en Wattpad o en AO3, ahí es donde publico sin problemas mis historias. Sucede que tengo problemas en publicar en fanfiction en mi móvil, no sé que sucede en la parte de "Document Manager" trato de transcribir mi historia y no se muestra completa así que lamento no poder publicarlo seguido en fanfiction. Sí me he leído la historia "Razones equivocadas" de Angeel O, todavía me falta terminarla pero está muy buena e interesante la historia. Respecto a la pareja SasuHina no me atrae mucho, lo siento pero he dejado de leer las historias del animé Naruto.

 **Luz Lozano:** Gracias, claro que la seguiré. No te olvides que además de fanfiction publico en otros como AO3 y Wattpad, así que si quieres o si puedes pásate ahí ya que no tengo ninguna dificultad en publicarlo.

 **Gracias por los reviews, espero recibir más y que hayan lectores que sigan mi historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y mucho más.**

 **Nos vemos, Underword XD!**


	3. Chapter 3: perdida en el pasado

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido.

 **Género: Romance/ Drama/ Aventura/ Misterio/ Humor**

 **Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Bankotsu. Sango x Miroku. Inuyasha x Kikyō**

 **Raiting: M**

-hablar-

 _-pensamientos_ -

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.**

* * *

 **··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **Capítulo II: Perdida en el pasado**

-¿Q-qué significa esto? –Kagome se preguntó por enésima vez, esto tenía que ser un sueño…una pesadilla…

¿Por qué Kaede se veía joven?

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una obra de Naraku o cualquier ilusión. Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza tras haber salido del pozo y estaba soñando esta absurda situación. Sí, tal vez eso era.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente al sentir que le arrojaban algo sobre su persona.

-Cof cof –tosió la chica al sentir que le entraban algo parecido a polvo en sus pulmones- Pero ¿qué están haciendo? –recordó esta misma situación también- ¡Yo no soy un yōkai*! –

Kaede y el resto de los aldeanos la miraron tras notar que no se trataba de ningún demonio disfrazado como ella misma lo afirmó, aún así sentían cierta desconfianza por aquella extranjera.

-Al parecer no eres ninguna clase de yōkai –pronunció la sacerdotisa con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría ser alguna clase de bandido, hemos oído ciertos rumores que merodean por aquí –comentó uno de los aldeanos que sostenía el arco que le dejó la sacerdotisa.

-En una época de guerra, apenas tenemos lo suficiente para mantenernos –les recordó la sacerdotisa con parche. De pronto, vio algo en el rostro de la muchacha que llamó su atención, con lentitud se le acercó para comprobar sus sospechas.

\- Jovencita, puedo ver tu rostro un momento…-no le dio tiempo a Kagome para responder, la tomó por el mentón y ladeó su rostro para verla de perfil- Oye, pon cara de inteligente –pidió para no perder ni un solo detalle, luego la soltó.

-¿Qué sucede, Kaede-sama? –le preguntó uno de los aldeanos.

-Esta chica…se parece mucho a mi hermana Kikyō –declaró con asombro sin dejar de ver a la muchacha.

-¿Kikyō-sama? –el aldeano más viejo miró a la muchacha, hace años atrás había conocido a aquella sacerdotisa que había muerto trágicamente, ahora que la veía fijamente pudo notar el parecido en sus rasgos. Esos ojos…ese cabello oscuro que contrasta perfectamente con su piel blanca…- Es cierto…es idéntica a ella…-

El resto del pueblo no tardaron en mirarla con asombro ante el inesperado descubrimiento, la sacerdotisa que tanto protegió y cuidó el pueblo había muerto hace tiempo y ahora, la llegada de esa muchacha era como si fuera señal de un buen presagio.

Pero, lejos de la realidad, Kagome sentía experimentar cierto deja vu en la situación. Se sentía confundida y muy fuera de lugar.

Tenía muchas dudas albergando sus pensamientos, esperaba encontrar respuestas pronto.

Por ahora, estaba a salvo. Al menos, los aldeanos dejaron de verla como enemigo en cuánto decidieron soltarla para dirigirse con Kaede a la cabaña.

A pesar que no la ataron con fuerza aún sentía cierto ardor en sus muñecas, pero no los culpaba. Comprendía cómo se sentían los aldeanos respecto a los desconocidos, si estuviera en sus zapatos habría hecho lo mismo.

-Lamento mucho por el comportamiento de los aldeanos –se disculpó la sacerdotisa mayor mientras revolvía lo que parecía ser una sopa misō en la olla- sufrimos ciertos ataques de yōkai's y de algunos bandidos…aunque eso fue hace muchos años atrás, por esa razón los jóvenes se han puesto cada vez más desconfiados por cualquier cara nueva…-sirvió en un cuenco de madera el contenido líquido- Les digo que no solucionarán nada si siguen con esa actitud, pero no me escuchan. Ten –le ofreció la comida a la muchacha, quien con gusto lo tomó.

-Muchas gracias por la comida -agradeció la colegiala.

Tomaron un minuto de silencio para disfrutar de la comida.

-Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? –se atrevió a preguntar la miko adulta- a juzgar por tu ropa no creo que seas de aquí…-

-Y-yo…vengo de un lugar muy lejano –se apresuró a contestar, era cierto aunque no venía ni de aquí ni del Sengoku sino 500 años más adelante- Disculpe, Kaede-sama…-llamó la atención de la miko, quien dejó de sorber su sopa- ¿Qué época estamos?...

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó la mencionada incomprendida.

-Quiero decir…usted dijo que me parezco a su hermana…Kikyō se llamaba ¿no? –decidió tratar de otra forma su cuestión para no parecer sospechosa o que Kaede desconfiara de ella creyéndola loca. Confiaba mucho en Kaede, fue gracias a ella que se ganó nuevamente la confianza de la aldea entera pero necesitaba sacar de la mayor duda que estaba carcomiéndola de a poco.

-Sí –asintió la sacerdotisa para responder la curiosidad de la joven- Tenía una hermana mayor que fue sacerdotisa también de esta aldea…se llamaba Kikyō, fue una muy poderosa miko que pudo existir también fue la encargada en proteger la perla de Shikon…sin embargo, ella murió junto con la joya…-cerró los ojos tras evocar aquel momento en que su hermana pereció a causa de una grave herida, después de haber sellado a Inuyasha. Kaede junto con el pueblo cumplieron su última petición tras su muerte, quemaron su cuerpo junto con aquella codiciada joya…y así fue como todo desapareció. Tan sólo quedaron cenizas de ella sin ningún rastro alguno de la perla- Han pasado casi 40 años desde ese momento…-

Eso provocó que Kagome soltara de golpe su cuenco, para su suerte había vaciado el contenido por lo tanto no hubo derrame con la comida.

-¿Qué ocurre, jovencita? ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó la sacerdotisa al notar la palidez de la joven.

-E-esto…esto…no puede ser –pronunció la chica en shock, ignorando las palabras de la miko teñidas de preocupación- ¿C-cómo?...no…no puede estar pasando…-

¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué le pozo devorador de huesos la envió a una época dónde Kikyō murió hace 40 años?

-Ka-Kagome…-

-¿Sucede algo, Kaede-sama? –inquirió el monje al ver a la sacerdotisa, ahora anciana, detenerse abruptamente.

La susodicha le tomó minutos para recuperarse de su aturdimiento que le invadió hace unos instantes.

-Me pareció haber visto a Kagome…-respondió con lentitud.

-Sí, todos la extrañamos –comentó Shippo regresando con unas cuantas para ayudar con la fogata de la cabaña.

-Ella muy pronto regresará aquí –le aseguró Miroku.

-No, no es eso…me pareció que Kagome apareció en mi recuerdo…cuando era joven –

Los dos presentes miraron a la miko mayor sin comprenderla.

-Siento como si conocí a Kagome en el pasado…no estoy muy segura –

-¿Qué ocurre con Kagome-chan? –preguntó Sango adentrándose a la cabaña acompañada de Kirara.

-Bueno, Kaede-sama…-trató de explicar Miroku buscando palabra alguna aunque seguía sin comprender la reciente declaración de la miko mayor.

-No se preocupen –espetó Kaede- Creo que es causa de la angustia, Kagome muy pronto regresará –aseguró aunque todavía no podía borrar la extraña sensación que aquel recuerdo extraño lo había sentido real. Tenía un mal con todo esto…sonaría inverosímil si llegaba a una conclusión que Kagome fue enviada a un pasado lejano…muy lejano a dónde ellos se encontraban.

Inuyasha se encaminó hasta llegar al pozo, ya habían pasado días desde que la pelinegra regresó a su época, hoy sería su regreso.

Hizo ademán para saltar e ir a su búsqueda, pero algo obligó a detener sus impulsos.

Supuso que Kagome seguiría enfadada con él, respecto lo sucedido con Kikyō. O quizás la chica del futuro buscaría la manera de hacer las paces con él.

-Será mejor esperarla –se convenció, debería darle espacio y tiempo para ella. Después de todo, era culpa suya que ella estaba así… tenía que respetar su espacio. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Kagome.

Sólo cuando sienta que es necesario intervenir, iría por ella.

Kagome yacía recostada y cubierta por el cálida y muy cómodo futon que Kaede amablemente le ofreció.

A pesar de estar bajo la acogedora y segura cabaña a donde siempre acostumbraba descansar con sus compañeros de viaje, esta noche le era difícil conciliar sueño.

El lugar era el mismo, pero siendo consciente que era una época distinta donde sus amigos no existían o tal vez estaban muy lejos y que Kaede era joven era la principal razón de su inquietud.

- _¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? ¿Por qué estoy ahora en el pasado?_ –se preguntó la colegiala angustiada- _Se supone que el pozo debía transportarme de vuelta en el Sengoku a dónde están todos…pero…ahora estoy 40 años después de la muerte de Kikyō_ –ahora no encontraba explicación alguna de haber sido llevada a un tiempo distinto. Se detuvo a recordar el momento en que atravesó el pozo, fue envuelta por una intensa luz que provenía de los fragmentos de la perla- _¿Será posible que a causa de los fragmentos estaba aquí?... ¡el pozo! Si el pozo me trajo aquí, entonces puedo volver a casa…_ -aquella idea reemplazó su ligera angustia a una chispa esperanza, era cierto si en el Sengoku volvió sin problemas a su hogar entonces en esta época podía hacer lo mismo.

Aquella solución en su mente aminoró su angustia y preocupación tanto que ayudó a, finalmente, cerrar los ojos y cayó rendida en un profundo y agradable sueño. Esperaba con ansias que llegara el día siguiente para regresar.

Despertó cuando el sol iluminaba con todo el esplendor, no había encontrado a Kaede en cuanto abrió los ojos supuso que se despertó antes que ella. Un hecho que agradecía así no tendría que darle explicaciones de su partida porque no estaba dispuesta en quedar mucho tiempo en esta época.

Cuidadosamente para que los demás aldeanos no advirtieran de su ausencia Kagome se encaminó hacia el sendero situado en la zona boscosa a donde la llevaría hacia el pozo devorador de huesos, el mismo donde salió ayer.

-Bien, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí…debo volver a casa –se dijo al llegar finalmente al pozo donde la transportaría a través del tiempo, no estaba segura si volverá al Sengoku a donde la esperaban sus amigos o a Tokio su época actual. Cualquiera de las dos, era lo mejor- Aquí voy –sin más preámbulos, dio un salto dentro del mismo. Iba regresar a casa…era lo único que anhelaba y esperaba que se cumpliera…

-P-Pero… ¿qué? –se dijo la colegiala al no sentirse envuelta por aquella magia que siempre era testigo cada vez que viajaba por el tiempo. En su lugar, sus pies se toparon con arena grisácea y lúgubre por la poca luz que se asomaba a duras penas del profundo pozo- N-no…no…no…¡No puede ser! –sus manos se apoyaron por el suelo sin importar los restos de yōkai's convertidos en huesos.

Kagome miró con impotencia el suelo arenoso…no lo entendía, se suponía que debía funcionar. Tenía que funcionar. Sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme el frasquito donde guardaba los 4 fragmentos de la perla de Shikon.

-¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué no funcionó? –esto no podía estar pasando, tenlos 4 fragmentos que la tele transportaron muchas veces…y que la trajeron aquí… ¿cómo era posible que esta vez no podía volver a casa?

Elevó su vista hacia las afueras que se asomaban por el pozo, con sólo mirar el cielo brillante era un claro indicio que no estaba en el anexo de su familia.

Luego miró nuevamente los fragmentos de la perla con cierta incertidumbre. Comenzó a sentir temor alguno.

-¿Qué significa esto? –

Lo que Kagome no lo sabía…es que los fragmentos actuaron por el deseo de su corazón y que muy pronto, ese deseo muy pronto estaba por cumplirse.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Diccionario**

 **Yōkai: demonio en el folclore japonés y otras leyendas antiguas.**

* * *

 **N/A: Por lo visto en el animé sobre la saga de los Shichinintai o el Grupo de los Siete Guerreros decía que murieron hace 10 años cuando le tuvieron una emboscada, así que calculé que eso ocurrió hace 40 años después de que Kikyō haya muerto así que traté de hacer lo más fiel posible la orden cronológica. Lamento que me haya quedado algo corta la historia, además que todavía no he hecho aparecer a Bankotsu. Lo siento mucho, he leído en sus comentarios lo mucho que han anhelado y están anhelando el encuentro entre Kagome y Bankotsu. Primero que nada, toma cierto tiempo cuando Kagome deba asimilar que no puede volver a casa ni en el Sengoku ni en su época; segundo, les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo será el encuentro que tanto esperaron y tercero, aún estoy desarrollando las ideas para profundizar un poco esta historia no se olviden que es la primera historia de Inuyasha que estoy escribiendo, espero que lo comprendan u.u**

 **Les envío saludos a los que me mandaron reviews a…**

 **Ritsu DSU:** Lamento mucho escuchar lo sucedido con el desastre del temblor! D: Perdón si es muy tarde para preguntarte, pero ¿estás bien? Me alegra escuchar que te dio animo al leer el capítulo, además que te haya gustado la parte donde Kagome fue enviada años atrás y como lo dijiste, la aparición de Bankotsu podría tardar pero no tanto…estoy tratando que aparezca pronto XD. Y sobre la situación de Inuyasha en el pasado, te mantendré en suspenso no puedo darle muchas revelaciones…lo siento u.u. abrazos y saludos también ;)

 **Zyan Rose:** Lo siento, no puedo subir tan seguido en fanfiction debido a ciertos problemas que tengo: uno, mi computadora no tiene Internet. Dos, he tenido problema para subirlo en la aplicación de en mi celu en la parte de "Doc Manager". Tres, la única opción que tengo es ir al ciber para subir mi historia…no voy tan seguido porque queda un poco lejos de donde vivo. Esta bien, puedo tomar tu consejo en la parte de cerrar los signos de interrogación y/o exclamación, aunque eso es lo de menos. Y lo de mezclar japonés, es mi asunto. Digo esto porque veo el animé Inuyasha en japonés subtitulado en español (es costumbre mía además que prefiero mil veces el audio japonés que en español latino, aparte soy descendiente japonés es para entrenar un poco mi japonés viendo el animé). Espero que puedas entender mis razones respecto a mi fic, para eso pongo el diccionario japonés o sino puedo poner entre paréntesis el significado de dicha palabra, quiero que comprendas que es mi fic lo que escribo y es mi forma de ser sobre compartir mis conocimientos sobre el japonés. No digo que estoy molesta o enfadada respecto a tu comentario, tan sólo quiero que sepas que está bien y trataré de alguna forma de escribir algo que sea un poco más comprensible. No soy la única que pongo diccionario en japonés sobre ciertos términos, he visto otros fic's de Inuyasha que ponen el significado de algunas palabras en japonés en notas del autor.

Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. Trataré de continuarla, también lo publico en Wattpad y en AO3 que lo dice en mi perfil de fanfiction.

 **Haruki. C:** Parece que no fui la única, claro que sí. Al ver a Bankotsu lo preferí muchas veces que a Inuyasha, te comprendo me dio mucha bronca que pisoteó de esa forma los sentimientos de Kagome…si yo fuera ella no dejaría que menosprecie de esa forma mis sentimientos. A veces me hubiera gustado que en el animé Bankotsu estuviera vivo, se enamorara de Kagome y viceversa y se hubieran casado felices. Pero bueno, para eso está el fanfiction para expresar tus pensamientos respecto al animé y cambiar un poco la historia para hacerle mucho más emocionante. Muy pronto verás como ese giro inesperado ocurrió para llegar en el prólogo, muchas gracias. Tu comentario de verdad, me dio más motivación para continuar escribiendo. Saludos, mucha suerte también con tu historia y abrazos XD!

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Saludos, Underword!**


	4. Chapter 4: encuentros

**··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary** : Kagome sufría mucho al ver que el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha no era correspondido debido que éste no podía olvidar a la sacerdotisa Kikyō, muy molesta decide regresar a su época. Pero, ¿qué sucedería si el pozo devorador de huesos la transporta a una época diferente? Y más cuando conoce a alguien que haga olvidar de su amor no correspondido.

 **Género: Romance/ Drama/ Aventura/ Misterio/ Humor**

 **Pairing: Kagome Higurashi x Bankotsu. Sango x Miroku. Inuyasha x Kikyō**

 **Raiting: M**

-hablar-

 _-pensamientos_ -

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son obras de Rumiko Takahashi, pero esta historia que publico es mía.**

* * *

 **··Corazón bajo el filo··**

 **Capítulo III: encuentros**

Kagome salió del pozo con desanimo y se apoyó en el mismo para reflexionar los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

El pozo no la transportó a su casa esta vez. No lo entendía, ayer había funcionado sin problemas pero…ahora, la había trasladado a una época diferente y al parecer, no podía volver…

Tenía que analizar un poco los hechos…recordó que en el momento en que bajó por el pozo se vio envuelta por una intensa luz color rosado que originó de sus fragmentos…fue un hecho inusual, nunca antes los había visto reaccionar de esa manera.

El problema era… ¿qué significaba todo esto? ¿por qué los fragmentos de la perla la llevaron hace 40 años atrás?

Esta época no pertenecía, ni en la otra a donde sus amigos la esperaban pero se sentía segura incluyendo con Inuyasha.

-¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? –se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la aldea, no tenía a dónde ir ni qué hacer así que volver a la cabaña de Kaede era la única opción en mente.

-Kagome…-llamó la sacerdotisa al verla entrar por la puerta- ¿Dónde haz estado? –

-Y-yo…estuve dando la vuelta en el bosque –se excusó.

-Bien –suspiró la sacerdotisa tras mirarla unos segundos que para Kagome fueron eternos- Pero deberías tener más cuidado, podría estar rondando bandidos o yōkai's por ahí y más por tu vestimenta inusual llamarías mucho la atención –advirtió a pesar de no conocerla bien pudo ver que Kagome era una persona que sentía que debía confiar, no sabía si era alguien que no ocultaba intensiones malas o porque se parecía a su difunta hermana.

-Kaede-sama, quisiera…-un temblor interrumpió el momento en que la colegiala decidió hablar- ¿Q-Qué…qué fue eso? –preguntó alarmada.

-Tiene que ser un yōkai, quédate aquí –Kaede de inmediato dejó sus deberes domésticos y rápidamente tomó sus armas para salir de la cabaña.

-Kaede-sama –Kagome la siguió haciendo caso omiso a sus órdenes, estuvo en situaciones similares antes así que no era nada nuevo cuando se trataba de ataques de demonios. Sospechaba que venían tras los fragmentos que tenía en su posesión, tenía que ayudar por alguna razón se sentía responsable. Buscó alguna arma útil con su mirada…nada. La única arma que estuvo presente fue el arco y las flechas, las mismas que Kaede se las ha llevado.

La colegiala masculló con molestia y salió de ahí, no quería que la vivienda de la sacerdotisa corriera riesgo de ser destruida por esos yōkai's tratando de buscar la codiciada joya, ahora, fragmentada.

La aldea era un completo caos, muchos de los aldeanos huían a la seguridad de sus hogares junto con sus familias, los pocos valientes tomaron sus armas y acudieron a ayudar a la sacerdotisa. Kagome no dudó en ir allá sin importar el riesgo que corría por poseer los fragmentos.

Buscó rápidamente con su mirada algún instrumento que podía ser de utilidad, justo vio a un caballo abandonado, tal vez por su cobarde dueño, en su silla de montar portaba un carcaj con flechas y un arco que la colegiala no dudó en tomarlo.

-Es inútil –pronunció un aldeano luego de lanzar las flechas.

-Nuestras armas no le hacen daño siquiera –

-¿¡Dónde está!? –se escuchó una ronca voz perteneciente a un demonio, que según Kagome, su forma física era parecida al de un lobo- Puedo sentirlo…es la presencia de la Perla de Shikon –

-Dijo…Perla de Shikon –repitió Kaede creyendo haber oído mal- Pero eso es…imposible –

-Kaede-sama, cuidado –advirtió Kagome logrando que unos aldeanos retrocedieran al verla lanzar una flecha directo hacia el yōkai, pero lo esquivó.

-Eso era… ¿flecha sagrada? –Kaede abrió los ojos ampliamente, pudo sentir una presencia de poder espiritual a través de la flecha que Kagome lanzó hacia el demonio. A pesar que era una sacerdotisa como lo fue su hermana, nunca llegó a poseer una gran cantidad de poder espiritual como ella, siempre creyó que Kikyō fue única ni siquiera sacerdotisa con experiencia como Tsubaki llegó a compararse. Sin embargo aquella adolescente lo hizo sin siquiera haberse esforzado y esa clase de poder se asemejaba mucho al de su hermana. Será acaso que ella… ¿podría ser la reencarnación de Kikyō?

-¿Dónde? –la mirada feroz del lobo se detuvo en la muchacha que le lanzó el ataque- Con que ahí está…tú la tienes –su atención se centró en ella.

-Espera…-Kaede escuchó atentamente al demonio lobo, miró a la adolescente- Ka-Kagome, ¿es cierto? –

-No hay tiempo –pronunció la susodicha- Alejaré a ese yōkai de aquí, no se preocupen sólo irá por mí –

-Espera, Kagome ¡es peligroso! –no le dio tiempo para detenerla, la colegiala emprendió a toda velocidad hacia un lugar alejada de la aldea: el bosque.

El lobo no dudó en seguirla, lo único que tenía en mente era obtener ese poder inimaginable que superaría a cualquiera de su especie.

La verdad, el plan era alejar a ese demonio lobo de la aldea para que ninguno de los habitantes corriera peligro y funcionó. Pero ahora, Kagome era consciente que no era rival para ese monstruo y su puntería, ni mencionar.

Era cierto que había mejorado un poco, sin embargo sus nervios se llevaban lo mejor de ella y por esa causa, fallaba.

Esperaba que ahora, sus tiros le salvaran la vida.

Al creer que estaba a una distancia suficiente para acabar con el demonio, rápidamente preparó su arco y flecha y apuntó. La bestia se le estaba acercando a unos pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Dame la perla! –el bramido de ese ser le hizo calar los huesos, pero no podía dar marcha atrás.

-¡Toma esto! –al esperar lo suficientemente cerca para aniquilarlo, disparó la flecha. Sin embargo, para su mala suerte, su tiro le erró unos centímetros de su cabeza- ¡Maldición! –

Kagome esquivó milimétricamente a poco el ataque del yōkai dirigido a su pellejo, corrió tras percatarse que esta vez no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él.

Ese monstruo le estaba alcanzando, muy pronto la distancia que los separaba iba a acabar y así su vida.

Kagome tenía mucho miedo. En esta época no estaba nadie para salvarla esta vez. No estaba Sango, ni Miroku, ni Kirara o Shippo. Ni siquiera Inuyasha, se percató que el hanyō se encontraba sellado en el Goshinboku.

A pesar de ese hecho, la colegiala no tenía tiempo para dirigirse a dónde está él. Lo único que tenía en mente era correr por su vida.

-Por favor…-suplicó aún sabiendo que nadie vendrá a su rescate- ¡Ayúdenme! –se tropezó a una raíz sobresalida, ya no tenía escape. Espero lo peor.

Como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus ruegos, una sombra saltó de los árboles y aterrizó delante de la peli azabache enfrentándose a la bestia, quien no se detuvo ni siquiera ante la presencia de su nuevo adversario.

El misterioso personaje blandió lo que parecía ser un arma enorme del que Kagome haya visto, incluso era más enorme que su propio propietario y en un segundo, el yōkai lobo fue partido por la mitad de un solo tajo.

Kagome lo miró asombrada, no podía creer lo que acaba de ver.

Ese sujeto…lo venció sin siquiera recurrir alguna clase de energía espiritual, ni siquiera le tomó esfuerzo alguno.

A pesar que su salvador estaba dándole espalda, podía admirarlo. El sujeto era alto, tenía cabello largo recogido en una larga trenza que se extendía a lo largo de su espalda, podía entrever que su tez era color trigueña, estaba vestido una especie de traje de combate que consistía haori blanco cuyo lado de su cuello izquierdo tenía una coloración azul, hakama blanco, protectores color gris en sus brazos y piernas, armadura cuyos diseños parecían patrones de helechos azules que estaban sujetos por un lazo de color rojizo. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la joven sacerdotisa, fue el arma que cargaba su hombro. ¡Era enorme! No podía identificarlo…si mal no recordaba podía ser una especie de alabarda.

Cielos, ¿es posible que un sujeto podía cargar con total naturalidad un arma tan grande?

Unos pasos secos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, su salvador hizo ademán de retirarse siquiera voltearse a verla.

Ignorando la extraña sensación de molestia, Kagome se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Espera! –gritó logrando que el sujeto detuviera su andar- G-gracias…por salvarme de ese demonio…-

-Mph –escuchó pronunciar- No te confundas, tan sólo lo hice porque se metió en mi camino –

-¿Eh? –Kagome lo miró confundida.

-No lo hice para salvar el pellejo de una chiquilla debilucha como tú –pronunció con burla. Cuando finalmente volteó, Kagome lo miró boquiabierta.

El sujeto se trataba de un muchacho, a pesar de su grosería, era muy atractivo y joven a simple vista. Su cabello negro tenía flequillos rebeldes pero entre ellos dejaba mostrar una extraña marca en su frente que acentuaba aún más su atractivo, su tez era trigueña, sus ojos eran azul profundo como el mar con un brillo que lo hacía ver peligrosamente llamativo y en su rostro tenía dibujado una sonrisa torcida que irradiaba arrogancia.

Dejando a un lado su admirable atractivo, Kagome lo miró con enfado en cuánto se percató que le acaba de llamar "chiquilla".

-¡Oye! Yo no soy una chiquilla –declaró indignada.

El muchacho la miró estudiándola de pies a cabeza. Esa chica no parecía una aldeana cualquiera, vestía de una manera de lo más extraña.

-Vistes muy extraña ¿acaso eres una miko*? –preguntó curioso, la vio lanzar una flecha que tenía poderes espirituales a pesar de su pésima puntería.

-¿Yo? E-eh…algo así –afirmó con cierta convicción, muchos le hicieron esa misma cuestión.

-Mph –la sonrisa del joven no tardó en volver a aparecer- Pues eres la sacerdotisa más inútil y patética que he visto, ni siquiera pudiste acabar con una pequeña bestia como ésa –se burló nuevamente.

Kagome lo miró indignada sintiendo el coraje acrecentarse en su interior en menos de unos segundos, ese sujeto era despreciable.

-¿A sí? Pues para que lo creas lo tenía todo bajo control –reclamó aún sabiendo que eso no era cierto. No podía evitar molestarse, una cosa fue que Inuyasha le dijo inútil la primera vez que se conocieron pero con este sujeto era distinto, era mucho más irritante que el hanyō.

-Sí, claro. De no haber sido por mi intervención ese demonio habría acabado contigo de un solo bocado –comentó el joven divertidamente.

Kagome se calló de inmediato, a pesar que quería mandarlo al diablo tenía razón. No había tenido la oportunidad de defenderse cuando se tropezó durante la persecución, aún así no quería admitirlo. A pesar de no conocer bien a ese muchacho, por lo arrogante que era fue un motivo suficiente para no querer darle razón.

-Mph, eso pensé –el muchacho nuevamente le dio la espalda y emprendió la marcha para irse de ahí. Tenía que reunirse con sus "hermanos" y no iba a perder más tiempo con esa chiquilla.

-Oye, espera –la colegiala nuevamente lo llamó para detener su partida.

-Y ahora ¿qué quieres? –se detuvo, a pesar de no voltearse a verle, por su tono denotaba ligera molestia.

-Al menos dime tu nombre –pidió la joven miko, a pesar lo grosero y exasperante que demostró ser su salvador, por lo menos quería saber cómo se llamaba.

Esa pregunta descolocó al muchacho tras girar su rostro para verla con pura molestia.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? –

-¿Eh? –Kagome lo miró confundida.

-De verdad, ¿no sabes quién soy? –no podía creer que esa niñata no tenía ni idea de quien era, lo consideraba insultante.

La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse por su molestia.

-La verdad, no –comentó provocando que la expresión del muchacho se endureciera- Oye, no te enfades. Vengo de…-detuvo un instante, no podía decirle que venía de hace 500 años en el futuro. No le creería aunque fuera verdad- De muy lejos, una aldea mucho más alejada de aquí –se apresuró a contestar.

Él bufó molesto.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, soy Bankotsu líder de los Shichinintai* -volteó para emprender su partida e irse- Que no se te olvide eso, mocosa. Porque será lo último que oirás de mí –advirtió.

Kagome ignorando su tono amenazante lo miró marcharse.

- _Bankotsu…líder de los Shichinintai_ –repitió a pesar que aún no le sonaba, estaba agradecida de tener su nombre. Tal vez lo averiguaría muy pronto de él si es que era tan famoso como para haberse molestado.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente tras ver unas gotas de sangre formando un sendero, se percató al ver que se originaba de Bankotsu. ¿Se acaba de lastimar? Pero si ese lobo fue derrotado con mucha facilidad.

-¡Oye, espera! –lo llamó siendo ignorada completamente por el joven- Te he dicho que esperes –molesta al ver que no la escuchaba, lo siguió hasta sujetarlo del brazo- ¡Bankotsu! –

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? –cuestionó fríamente provocando que la colegiala retrocediera, sonrió para sus adentros complacido que lo temía. Esa chiquilla de verdad lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-¿Estás…herido? –se atrevió a preguntar sin importar del temor que experimentó por el frío tono que pronunció el guerrero además de ver sus ojos tan afilados como cuchillas…parecían los ojos de un asesino. Debería temer por su vida, si lo fuera…aún así, estaba preocupada por él. No encontraba razón de aquella extraña sensación que estaba experimentando, tal vez sea porque la salvó sin importar si esa no haya sido su intención.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó cínicamente- Si es por esta pequeña herida, no es nada. No tienes por qué darle importancia a algo que no es tu incumbencia –

Kagome apretó los dientes, ¡que sujeto tan insoportable!

-Claro que sí importa, ¡estás sangrando! –señaló a la herida a donde goteaba pequeñas pero muy notables cantidades de sangre por su brazo- ¿Qué tal si es grave? Se va a infectar…-

Bankotsu iba a amenazarle esta vez a esa entrometida por su osadía ¿quién se creía ella para dirigirse de ese modo a él?

-Espera aquí, no tardo –Kagome rápidamente corrió hacia la aldea para buscar su preciada mochila con los suministros que se trajo de su época, sin darle oportunidad al guerrero de recriminarle.

El joven ojiazul tan sólo quedó mirando a donde la joven desapareció, tratando de asimilar su extraño comportamiento.

-Que extraña niña –se dijo para continuar su camino. Se detuvo para examinar su herida, la verdad era grave, no tardaría en arderle si no le daba un tratamiento adecuado. Negó con la cabeza, él era un guerrero y uno muy poderoso. No iba a detenerse por nimiedades como esa y menos, escuchar a esa tonta niña.

…

Kagome no tardó en hallar su mochila, para su suerte la choza estaba intacta. El yōkai lobo al menos no apareció acompañado, solamente vino por los fragmentos.

Aquel hecho la inquietó, si ese yōkai se sintió atraído por los fragmentos d ela perla los demás demonios no tardarán en detectarla.

Eso significaba que la aldea estaría en peligro, 10 años más adelante hubo ataques pero con la presencia de Inuyasha y los demás no había muchos problemas en eliminarlos por lo que los aldeanos siempre estuvieron a salvo.

Sin embargo, ella estaba sola. No había nadie para defenderla. No podía contar ahora con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…

Se vio tentada en ir a ver al hanyō sellado en el Goshinboku, pero desechó de inmediato esa idea. Bankotsu estaba herido…tenía que atenderlo cuanto antes por muy engreído y exasperante que demostró ser.

En cuanto llegó al sitito donde lo había dejado, para su desconcierto el guerrero no estaba. Lo buscó con su mirada y no lo encontraba, ni siquiera con aquella nada discreta arma.

Incluso su rastro de sangre estaba ahí, no había una continuidad supuso que Bankotsu se vendó o hizo parar el sangrado para evitar dejar indicios de su ubicación.

Kagome dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

- _Que listo, supongo que lo hizo para librarse de mí_ –aquella idea la molestaba, no entendía el porqué. ¿Por qué se preocupaba de un completo desconocido? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo y seguir con lo suyo?- Bien si así lo quiere mejor, no debo estar pendiente de alguien tan altanero como él –

Decidió volver nuevamente a la aldea, le debía ciertas explicaciones a Kaede respecto a lo ocurrido hace unos ratos.

…

Al entrar en la cabaña se encontró con la sacerdotisa Kaede, quien la recibió de inmediato.

-Kagome, ¿dónde estabas? –su rostro estaba teñido de angustia- Me tenías preocupada, ¿te hizo daño ese yōkai? –cuestionó examinándola con su mirada buscando alguna herida.

-Estoy bien, Kaede-sama –le aseguró la colagiala sintiéndose culpable por causarle mucha preocupación a la miko- el yōkai fue…fue destruido…-

-¿Lo destruiste tú? –cuestionó la miko, después de haber sido testigo de los poderes que mostró tener Kagome supuso que pudo acabar sin muchos problemas al monstruo.

-B-bueno…yo…-Kagome pensaba en mencionar a Bankotsu que eliminó al demonio, pero algo en su conciencia le decía que no lo hiciera- Algo así…Kaede-sama –la llamó, se decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar el tema- Yo…quiero decirle sobre algo importante…

La miko la miró atentamente.

-Ese yōkai lobo dijo que tengo la perla de Shikon…es cierto –confesó para luego rebuscar en uno de sus bolsillo de su mochila el frasquito con los intactos fragmentos de la joya- son estos –lo extendió para que lo viera.

Kaede abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Pero…si estos…son sólo fragmentos…-pronunció con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pudo sentir que a pesar que eran piezas fragmentadas aún era la perla o lo que fue de ella- ¿Qué le pasó a la perla? –

Kagome la miró seriamente, si iba a permanecer un tiempo en esta época hasta encontrar la solución respecto al pozo, lo mejor sería contarle lo sucedido a la miko.

Esperaba que la creyera.

Decidió relatarle todo, especialmente la razón por la que la perla fue fragmentada incluso le contó cómo había llegado aquí.

Kaede la miró en silencio tratando de asimilar aquel relato con conocimientos que estaban lejos de su alcance, Kagome la miró vacilante esperando cualquier acusación de ser una loca, mentirosa o lo que sea. Después de todo, ¿Quién le creería que era alguien del futuro que podía viajar por el tiempo a través de un pozo devorador de huesos? Sonaba inverosímil pero era verdad.

-La perla…dijiste que vino de tu interior –preguntó seriamente luego de un largo rato en silencio meditándolo.

-S-sí…un yōkai…digo la mujer ciempiés me hirió y la perla salió de mi interior –recordó en el momento donde ese demonio la atacó, de ahí obtuvo una cicatriz situada en su costado izquierdo.

Luego de un rato en silencio, la sacerdotisa le devolvió el pequeño frasco con los fragmentos. Kagome la miró extrañada.

-Te pertenece, aún siendo fragmentos estarían mejor en tus manos –

-P-pero…usted…me cree… ¿en todo lo que dije? –se atrevió a preguntar la colegiala dubitativa.

-Vi más que suficiente, Kagome –Kaede la miró fijamente- Te he visto…te pareces mucho a mi hermana Kikyō, tienes los mismos poderes que ella y los fragmentos de la perla…-señaló con la mirada- Se mantienen en estado puro…eso es prueba suficiente que puedo confiar en ti –

Kagome se sintió aliviada, por primera vez sintió quitarse un peso de encima.

-Por cierto, Kagome. Si viniste de una época…diferente, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó la sacerdotisa con curiosidad.

-Bueno…-no sabía como explicárselo, tenía que decir con sinceridad- A través del pozo devorador de huesos…la primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando la mujer ciempiés me arrastró hasta el Sengoku, debió ser porque se sintió atraída por la perla que estaba en mi interior…-

-El pozo…-repitió la sacerdotisa pensativa.

-Sabe usted algo acerca del pozo, Kaede-sama –la colegiala necesitaba aclarar su duda, algo le había sucedido al pozo como para haberla transportado a esta época era la única explicación. Tenía que hallar alguna solución y rápida si es que quería regresar de donde vino.

-La verdad, no mucho…-aclaró con una negación- Ese pozo es muy antiguo, ha existido incluso antes de que esta aldea fuera construida. El origen de ese pozo es un completo misterio, es algo que desconozco. La profundidad del mismo sólo trajo hostilidad que ni los bandidos que merodean esta zona se le acercan, los ancestros lo usaban para arrojar cadáveres de yōkai's…esos cuerpos se perdían sin dejar rastro alguno ni siquiera los huesos y es por esa misma razón lo habían bautizado "Pozo devorador de huesos"…-

-Ya…veo –comentó la chica sintiendo cierta decepción de no haber hallado alguna pista.

-La perla de Shikon te trajo hasta aquí –

-Sí…Siempre lo tengo porque sin ella no puedo ser transportada –

-Te haz preguntado si es por la causa –señaló los fragmentos que estaban en manos de la muchacha- De esos fragmentos que llegaste acá…-

-Ahora que lo menciona…-Kagome recordó la reacción de los fragmentos cuando viajó por el pozo, aún no podía hallar respuestas del porqué-…los fragmentos brillaron cuando me adentré en el pozo…nunca antes los había visto reaccionar de ese modo –meditó- sabe usted acerca de la perla de Shikon –

-La verdad, no sé mucho de ella…mi hermana Kikyō fue elegida como protectora de la perla, los exterminadores de demonios le confiaron al extraerla de unos demonios tras eliminarlos…muchos han tratado de tomarla…incluyendo el hanyō que se encuentra sellado en el Goshinboku llamado Inuyasha…-

La colegiala lo había escuchado antes, Sango le había enseñado acerca de su origen…de la legendaria sacerdotisa Midoriko y de los yōkai's que se conglomeraron para derrotarla…intentó purificarlos, pero fue una tarea imposible incluso para alguien tan poderosa como ella…fue ahí que en su interior quedó atrapada su alma junto con la mayoría de los demonios creando así la perla de Shikon, dentro de ella continúa la batalla interminable entre Midoriko y los yōkai's.

- _Midoriko aún sigue luchando…incluyendo en los fragmentos –_ miró detenidamente las piezas de las joyas- _Su batalla debe ser aún más complicada que antes ahora que la perla quedó fragmentada…_ -

-Mi hermana recibió una herida grave tras haber sellado a Inuyasha…ella murió y su cuerpo fue quemado junto con la joya –relató la sacerdotisa para mirar a Kagome- Es todo lo que sé de la perla…perdón si no fue de gran ayuda –

-No se preocupe…esta bien –le aseguró con un intento de sonrisa para aligerar la tensión. A pesar de tener cierto conocimiento sobre la perla y su origen aún era un completo misterio su poder. Durante su viaje con Inuyasha y sus amigos los fragmentos no trajeron nada más que desgracias acompañadas de muerte de gente inocente, guerra y más muerte. Desconocía su poder verdadero, lo único que podía afirmar era que la perla no debería existir como Miroku había afirmado, nunca escuchó usarlo para alguna clase de bien.

Kagome mejor decidió cambiar de tema, debido que el aire se estaba tornando incómodo.

-Kaede-sama –la llamó- usted…sabe algo acerca de…los shichinintai* -inquirió lentamente tratando de recordar lo que Bankotsu le había dicho.

La miko se detuvo en seco su labor para mirarla boquiabierta y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Shi-shi-shichinintai? –titubeó nerviosa.

-Sí…-asintió la colegiala sintiéndose extrañada ante la pálida expresión de la sacerdotisa- ¿Escuchó de ellos? –siguió preguntando, algo le decía que no le iba a gustar la respuesta de sus labios.

-Los…Shichinintai –vio a Kaede tragarse duro como si le hubiera formado un nudo en la garganta, le tomó unos minutos de silencio para calmarse y finalmente formular palabras para explicar- Son un grupo compuesto de siete mercenarios muy poderosos, cada uno tenían habilidades únicas que podían realizar trabajos equivalentes a 100 hombres. No seguían a ningún señor feudal pero prestaban sus servicios a cambio de dinero…son muy temidos…la forma que ellos mataban era…atroz –pausó- Los hombres que mataron fueron descuartizados, quemados…nadie se salvaba de ellos…-

-No…no puede ser –expresó Kagome sin poder creer lo que acaba de oír. Así que Bankotsu era parte de ese grupo y peor aún, el líder…de haber oído el reciente relato de Kaede no podía evitar temblar de miedo…recordó la mirada de aquel hombre, eso explicaba su increíble fuerza y que acabó a ese demonio lobo sin mucho esfuerzo…esos ojos afilados…era claro que se trataba de un asesino sangre fría…

-Kagome…-la llamó sacándola de sus pensamientos- … ¿Dónde escuchaste sobre ellos? –

-Y-yo…tan sólo oí por ahí…-decidió ocultar su "desafortunado" encuentro con el joven líder para evitar causar angustia a la miko mayor. Después de todo, él ya se fue…

-Bien –dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio- Ten cuidado por favor, lo mejor sería que nunca te encuentres con uno de ellos…te podrían matar sin siquiera vacilar…-advirtió mirándola con seriedad.

-Sí –asintió para dar finalizado con el tema.

Ambas mujeres ayudaron a algunos aldeanos que pudieron haber sido afectados por el ataque, para sus fortunas ninguno salió herido salvo algunas destrucciones de las cabañas que podían ser arregladas nuevamente. Finalizada las tareas, ambas cenaron y dispusieron a descansar después de un agitado día siendo atacados por un demonio lo último sería dormir, aunque no era de extrañar en esta época del Sengoku que era común que las aldeas sufrieran ataques de yōkai's o de guerra. Aún así, era difícil conciliar sueño estando siempre en alerta ante cualquier otro posible ataque.

Kagome no podía dormir, esta vez no era que su posibilidad de volver a casa era imposible sino ante la nueva información que acaba de recibir acerca de Bankotsu, que resultó ser un mercenario líder de un grupo de asesinos…un temido grupo de mercenarios. Todavía no podía olvidar esa mirada azul profunda y el frío tono que usó con ella…

Pudo haber acabado con su vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

- _Pero no lo hizo_ –se dijo la colegiala- _¿Por qué?..._

La salvó…en aquella vez…

" _-Mph –escuchó pronunciar- No te confundas, tan sólo lo hice porque se metió en mi camino –_

 _-¿Eh? –Kagome lo miró confundida._

 _-No lo hice para salvar el pellejo de una chiquilla debilucha como tú –pronunció con burla."_

No pudo evitar recordar esa escena, provocando que su reciente admiración por ese joven se esfumara.

- _Déjate de estupideces, Kagome…ese tipo no lo hizo por ti…_ -se reprochó mentalmente- _Encima se mostró grosero… ¡Que engreído arrogante!_ –quien se creía, con esa altanería reflejada en su rostro, esa sonrisa torcida y esos ojos llenos de burla...- _Además es un asesino…¡Un asesino!... al menos no me mató…tal vez quiso hacerlo pero no lo hizo…_ -negó nuevamente la cabeza rítmicamente- _¡Demonios! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?... ¡Argh, que exasperante que eres Bankotsu!_ -

Definitivamente ese tipo nunca le iba a agradar, jamás.

Kagome decidió cerrar los ojos y nuevamente descansar, se decidió que si no podía regresar a casa averiguaría alguna manera para volver, pero mientras tanto se quedaría en la aldea de Kaede. No conocía otros lugares donde viajar, no podía hacerlo sola y más cuando se encuentre con posibles peligros como bandidos y yōkai's hambrientos de poder que sólo los fragmentos podían conceder.

Suspiró por enésima vez.

¿Por qué las cosas para ella tenían que ser tan complicada?

Cerró los ojos, lo mejor para ella sería dejar de seguir pensando por ahora y esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esperaba que su estadía en el pasado no sea larga, no soportaría estar un día más en esta época…sin Sango, sin Miroku, sin la vieja Kaede, sin Shippo…sin Inuyasha…

Sentía mucha falta la presencia del hanyō, le hacía sentir segura y protegida…

- _Sin embargo, Inuyasha está…sellado en el Goshinboku…si pudiera…_ -negó de inmediato la cabeza como si tratara de desechar aquella idea que cruzó por la mente- _Estaré siendo egoísta…Inuyasha no me conoce y si lo liberara, no verá nada más que Kikyō en mí y no sé si seguiré soportando…_ -recordó que la primera vez que se conocieron Inuyasha la confundió con la sacerdotisa poderosa, le dolía mucho pensar que cada vez que se hablaban el hanyō veía solamente el recuerdo de aquella mujer que amó en lugar de ella…Kagome- _Debo dejar de pensar en Inuyasha…será lo mejor para mí…él ama y seguirá amando a Kikyō únicamente…mientras yo…no soy nada para él…_ -le dolía aceptar esta verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo…no valía pena seguir sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

Deseaba que todo fuera sencillo para ella, olvidarse de sus problemas y estar a salvo en su casa…

- _¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?_ –cerró los ojos, se dejó caer en los brazos del Morfeo…se imaginó recostada junto a la fogata con sus amigos acampando o en su casa durmiendo en su cuarto esperando para un día siguiente en su escuela. Por primera vez, se sintió lejos de la cruel y dura realidad que vivía.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Diccionario**

 **Miko: sacerdotisa en japonés**

 **Shichinintai: Grupo de los Siete o los Siete Guerreros como algunos los llaman**

* * *

 **N/A: Finalmente después de tardarme en pensar y escribirlo, por fin pude terminar de escribir el capítulo 3. Siento mucho por la tardanza en publicarlo, estuve algo atareada para un proyecto y no he tenido tiempo de escribir la historia, de verdad lo siento mucho. Quería seguir escribiendo para poner un poco más entre Bankotsu y Kagome pero se me hizo muy largo de lo que pensé así que lo pondré para el capítulo siguiente. Como vieron, al fin Bankotsu apareció. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad me imaginé así un encuentro entre Kagome y Bankotsu, nada romántico y más un choque por la personalidad de ambos…me resultó entretenida cuando llegué en esta parte del capi y me divertí al pensar en la expresión de Kagome ante la actitud de Bank jeje…a pesar de su arrogancia Bank sigue siendo sexy para todas nosotras.**

 **Bueno, dejaré aquí mi informe. Trataré de no tardarme en publicar el siguiente capi donde habrá más entre Bankotsu y Kagome, no diré mucho porque será una sorpresa además de que aparecerá obstáculos para la pobre Kagome ahora que esta sola en el Sengoku con los 4 fragmentos de la perla de Shikon pero no se preocupen habrá ayuda además que nuestra Kagome tendrá que mostrar voluntad si quiere sobrevivir en los tiempos de guerra contra humanos ambiciosos y unos que otros demonios en su camino.**

 **Nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Saludos, Underword!**


End file.
